A high degree of adaptability and facilities for rearrangement with a low expenditure in terms of labour and material is desirable in the construction of support frames for roller tables, continuous pass-through shelving and belt conveyor systems. Such adaptability and variability of a set of structural elements suited to this end can be achieved only with difficulty if the support frames are to be suitable for conveying heavy goods, more particularly when each item of conveyed goods has a weight of the order of tonnes.